Until the end of time
by ShineBright4991
Summary: That was how Derek, at the age of ten, found his soulmate. A three year old boy with teary eyes and trembling lips. In a grocery store of all places. Maybe it wasn't the perfect beginning for a fairytale but who cared? Fairytales were boring anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story you have to know some thing about it. This is a werewolf AU in which Derek and the pack transform into real werewolves. Another this is that each wolf has a mate or a soulmate. It's something like the imprinting in Twilight. So basically when they see their mate for the first time they immediately know that this is their mate. They become the center of their existence and they could do anything for them. Also they become anything that their mate needs them to be. A sibling, a parent, a friend, a lover etc.**

**Sooo, yeah that's it. This is just the prologue by the way. I'll upload the first chapter tomorrow. :3**

**Oh, I don't own the characters. Or teen wolf. Or the imprinting idea (even though the story is loosely based on imprinting)**

**Enjoy. **

**Prologue**

Soulmate.

A soulmate can be a lover, a friend, a sibling, a parent. Most people believe that a soulmate means a person that you fall in love with but in fact your soulmate is someone that makes you whole no matter what their part is in your life. They are just there, your other half.

Humans believe that there isn't such a thing as a soulmate but in Derek's world they exist. In fact Derek's story begun nine years ago.

He was at the grocery store with his mother because she hated it when she had to go alone so as the youngest member of their family he had to go, even though he didn't like crowded places.

It was pure torture for his sharpened senses and the fact that he was a relatively now werewolf -he had phased for the first time two months ago- he wasn't used to them yet. Of course when he had told her that, she had scolded him, saying that he couldn't spend the rest of his summer locked in their house.

That was why Derek was currently following his mother with a be scowl on his face. Every time someone spoke a little more loudly than normal he would wince and when they passed beside someone who didn't take a bath this morning he would grimace in disgust. Unfortunately his mother found this whole situation rather amusing.

He was grimacing for the hundredth time when he heard someone crying. Normally Derek would wince because if there was something that Derek hated more than crowded places were crowded places with crying kids in them. This time, though, Derek found that he wanted to run and protect the source of the crying.

It was strange and confusing but Derek couldn't stop himself from following the sound. He could hear his mother calling his name but he didn't stop until he found a little boy looking scared. He was the one who was crying.

He couldn't be more than three but he was obviously alone. Derek frowned. His mom would never leave him alone in a place like this. Derek walked towards the kid until he was kneeling in front of him. As soon as the kid saw him, he stopped crying and turned his big, greenish eyes towards Derek. His lips were still trembling and for some reason it made Derek want to cry too.

"Hello, I'm Derek," he said softly and the kid made a confused little noise. "Where is your mom?"

At the sound of the word mom, the boy started crying softly. "Mommy," he whimpered pitifully.

Derek's next move would surprise him if he wasn't so out of character already. He found himself enveloping the little boy in a protective hug.

He couldn't really understand what was the meaning of this. He was still young and his mind couldn't come up with a reason as to why he was doing this. It was an instinct. His wolf was growling that he had to protect this kid with his own life if he had to.

That was the day Derek found Stiles. His soulmate.

**So um, yeah. Did you like it? :$**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, um, I realized that the second chapter sucked big time so I deleted it and posted another version that I liked more. Sorry about that. :/ I hope this is better. **

15 years later.

Derek was hiding in the shadows of the trees, watching the high school lacrosse team. He was thankful for the location of the field since the forest was near enough for him to see the boys training.

He wasn't some kind of pervert, spying on underage high school students. No, he was spying on a certain someone that had been the reason of his existence for the past fifteen years. The boy was sitting on the bench, as usual, watching his teammates playing.

Derek knew that the boy hated the fact that he was a bench warmer but Derek was thankful for this fact because the boy was rather clumsy. He would certainly hurt himself if he was put on the field. Either way, Derek still watched him from afar, making sure that the boy would be okay.

This past month was a difficult one. A new pack had moved in Beacon Hills and as if this wasn't enough, the pack was an Alpha pack. Laura, as their pack's Alpha, had assured him that the pack wouldn't get to them but Derek couldn't stop worrying.

What if they found out about his mate? Stiles was a human and that made me vulnerable.

Derek was always there to protect Stiles. When they were young he would protect the little kid from bullies and then when Stiles' mother died, he was still there taking the role of a parent since the Sheriff was too buried in his own grief to take properly care of his son.

Now, Stiles was almost eighteen and didn't need Derek to protect him from bullies nor did he need a parent. But he still needed to be protected from other werewolves. Not that any werewolf have attacked him so far.

Laura used to tease Derek about his over-protectiveness but now that she had found her mate, at the age of twenty five she almost understood.

Derek scoffed. Laura's mate was a werewolf as well so she didn't exactly understand Derek's need to protect his mate even from little things.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on Stiles' figure. The boy was shaking with laughter as he watched Scott taking down the entire team. Scott had become a werewolf about a year ago so he still couldn't control his power.

Oddly, Stiles found this fact rather amusing.

"Derek," Stiles' voice caught his attention.

The man knew that Stiles was whispering but his werewolf senses made it almost ridiculously easy to hear it.

"You're hiding in the trees again," the boy whispered, a tone of disapproval in his voice. "How many times I have to tell you that I won't get hurt. Go home".

Derek scolded, knowing too well that the boy liked it when he watched over him but felt guilty at the same time because he thought he was keeping Derek away from other things. Idiot.

Still Derek sighed and walked away from the field, feeling uneasy as soon as he lost the boy from his site. With a deep breathe he let his wolf take over, taking the form of a black wolf with gray eyes.

Laura was waiting for him at home. She was sitting on their couch with a stern look. She was pissed.

"Derek Anthony Hale," she whispered dangerously. "Where were you?"

Derek glared at her and shrugged. "For a run," he lied easily, knowing that if she used her Alpha voice he would have to tell the truth.

"No, you were watching over Stiles again," she said with a scolding voice. "You have to stop it, Derek. Isaac was attacked from one of the Alpha pack's member and we needed you".

Derek's eyes widened for a minute before he managed to make his face blank again. "What?" he asked trying to hide his worry. "I thought you said that they didn't mean any harm".

"That's what their alpha told me," she answered with a sigh. "I don't get it. Why would they want to attack Isaac?"

"Where is he now?" Derek asked.

"He's with Erica and Boyd," she informed him. "But things got worse because they actually murdered a human after attacking Isaac and the hunters think it was us, since they don't know about the alpha pack".

"Shit," Derek cursed. "Now what?"

"Inform everyone that we have a pack meeting," she said with a tone of authority that Derek knew too well. This wasn't his sister who was giving the order. This was his alpha. "Bring your mates too. We have to make sure that everyone will be safe".

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone, calling Stiles first.

"Derek," the boy greeted him, cheerfully.

"Stiles you have to get here immediately after school," he said with an urgent voice. "Scott and Allison too".

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked, sounding worried.

"Yes," Derek answered curtly. "Tell Jackson, Lydia and Danny too"

"Okay," was the boys answer. "See you in an hour".

"Yeah," Derek said with a sigh as the boy ended the call.

Derek anxiously played with his phone. Stiles was a pack member since he was Derek's mate but the boy didn't know that. Derek didn't want to make the kid think that he had no other options besides Derek. The man wanted him to have the life that the boy wanted so he never told him the truth.

Stiles believed that he was just a honorary pack member because he was Derek's closest friend.

Derek sighed again. Things were starting to be more complicated with the arrival of the new pack. The man knew that he would have to tell Stiles the truth eventually. For his own safety he had to understand that he was more important to the pack than he originally thought because the alphas would most likely hunt down the mates first. It was the easiest way to make the pack weaker.

Shit.


End file.
